


Turn Me On

by JongKeyLover12



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Crossdressing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Park Jimin, Toys, jikook - Freeform, jikook smut, kookmin, side taekook that is not important actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JongKeyLover12/pseuds/JongKeyLover12
Summary: Jungkook loses a bet with Taehyung and is forced to wear a girl's clothes on the train. Jimin is the hot stranger Jungkook accidentally falls on the lap of. They have sex in public.





	Turn Me On

**Author's Note:**

> basically jikook smut on a train, kinda?  
> sorry ahead for mistakes since my grammar checker isn't working but I hope you like this excuse for a smut nevertheless  
> comments are always very much appreciated <3

 

* * *

"I hate you, I hate you so much right now." Jungkook repeats himself for the tenth time, staring in horror at his own reflection. He looks like a prostitute for fuck's sake! No university student should dress like that, he thinks as he adjusts his skirt to cover his ass at the very least. 

"Oh that's not true, you hate me regardless of the moment." Taehyung grins, slapping Jungkook's ass that jiggles at the smack. "You've been working on that butt of yours I see."   
   
"Don't. Just don't start with me or I swear I'll make your death look like an accident." Jungkook groans, pulling the knee high stockings up. "If only I hadn't been confident I can beat you in Mario Kart..." 

"You know what they say, men always keep their promise." Taehyung chuckles, wrapping an arm around Jungkook's shoulder. "And besides, no need to be that dramatic. I only told you to ride the train wearing that outfit. You can change back as soon as we arrive to the university."

"And we take the first train because we live far away so the train wouldn't be packed. Yeah yeah, I already heard your stupid reasoning. That doesn't change my feelings."

"And don't forget the best part." Taehyung smiles deviously and Jungkook swears sometimes he thinks his best friend (and sex buddy) has no soul, especially when he takes the vibrator out of his pocket. "Since, you know, we gotta spice things up."

"Can't you give up on the toy?" Jungkook asks, but he's already bending over with hands on the wall and legs spread. 

"Nah, I'm already letting you off the hook with letting you take off your nice outfit as soon as we arrive to the university." Taehyung pulls Jungkook's panties down, grabbing the cheeks with his hands and licking the younger male's hole. "Thank you for fingering yourself for me, spared me the work."

"W-Well you told me to..." Jungkook blushes, gasping slightly when he feels the tip of the toy entering his tiny hole. 

"God I can't imagine how tight you are now." The older male sighs and pushes the entire thing in. "But we don't have time to find out, we have to head outside." He pulls the panties back up and grabs his backpack, as well as Jungkook's. It's the least he can do after embarrassing him to death. As soon as they leave the house all eyes are on Jungkook. "Aren't you the popular one, everyone's checking you out."

"I'll bite your dick off next time I suck it if you keep talking." Jungkook groans, clearly annoyed but flattered nonetheless. When they get on the train, Jungkook is overwhelmed by the amount of people there. It isn't much, it's not as if he's sticking to other people like rush hours but more than expected. He holds onto Taehyung's neck when he feels the older male turning the switch of the vibrator on. It's on low power but it vibrates against his most sensitive spot, making him shiver. "F-Fucking hell." He mumbles, taking deep breaths and trying to relax. Taehyung running his hand through his hair does somewhat help. 

"Kookie, I think someone's checking you out." Taehyung says, glancing behind the younger male. "And he's pretty hot." 

"Who?" Jungkook asks, quickly turning his head around to lock his gaze with a man, seemingly older, pink lips and a perfect facial structure. "Holy shit, he's attractive." 

"How about you show him a little bit of that pretty body of yours, hmm?" Taehyung runs his hand down Jungkook's back to grab the hem of Jungkook's already short skirt, lifting it up enough to expose his ass to the man seated not too far behind them. The man bites his lower lip. "I think he liked it." 

"T-Tae, don't do that!" Jungkook blushes to the point his ears are red. 

"Why? You need to get laid by someone besides me, he looks like the perfect option." Taehyung pushes Jungkook towards the man. When the train subtly stops, Jungkook trips, conveniently falling onto the hot guy's lap. 

The man wraps his hands around Jungkook's waist, firstly worried about his safety. "Are you okay?" He awkwardly asks. 

Jungkook barely manages to stop the squeak coming out of his mouth when Taehyung raises the vibrator's power, the low hum of it almost audible. "I-I am, thanks for catching me and I'm sorry for falling on you." 

"It's okay, you're not heavy." 

"Does that mean I can stay on your lap?" Jungkook lamely flirts, not entirely sure what to say or how to recover from the wave of embarrassment that washes over him after those words leave his mouth. 

To his surprise, the older male smiles at his excuse of a pick up line. "You're cute." 

" _Is that a yes?_ " He cutely asks, seeming to like the response he got. 

The male pulls him closer until Jungkook's back touches his muscular chest. "I can't say no to a pretty boy like you." Taehyung grins at them from the side. Jungkook's gonna thank him after that man is going to plow him. Or so he hopes. "Can you tell me your name?"

"O-Oh, it's Jeon Jungkook." The younger male mumbles. "And yours?"

"Park Jimin." 

"Your name sounds oddly familiar." Jungkook bites his lower lip. He can't recall where he had heard this name before.

"It's pretty common."

Yeah. That makes sense. "Your face certainly isn't." Jungkook stutters, failing at his attempt to smoothly compliment the man.

"Your way of hitting on me is quite unique." Jimin laughs, running his hand across Jungkook's exposed thigh. 

"B-But if it works..." Jungkook trails off, finding it hard to focus when Taehyung keeps messing with the remote and Jimin touching him ever so lightly. 

"Not to be invasive," Jimin slips his hand between Jungkook's shaking legs, causing the younger male to jerk. "Do you have a vibrator in you?" 

"A-Ah, I guess it's kinda obvious." Jungkook squirms in the older male's hold, feeling all hot and bothered. The toy inside him vibrating against Jimin's bulge. 

"Was the guy from before your boyfriend who gets off on seeing you with other men? Because he keeps looking here." Jimin nonchalantly says.

"N-Not exactly." Jungkook laughs nervously. "He's a friend with benefits who won a bet and wants to publicly humiliate me, but also wants me to get laid and pushed me on you." 

"Some friendship you two got." Jimin chuckles. "Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Jungkook hums in agreement and quickly Jimin is on his feet, carrying the younger male in his arms to the small, cramped bathroom. Luckily it's early morning so it's clean. Well, clean as far as public bathrooms go. Placing Jungkook on the sink, Jimin leans in close enough until their lips touch. Despite the obvious flirting, it takes the younger male by surprise, although he manages to relax and kisses him back, wrapping his hands around Jimin to pull him closer. "I've got to say," Jimin murmurs while kissing Jungkook's neck and unbuttoning the younger male's white blouse. "This is not how imagined this morning to go. I thought I'll watch a movie on my phone, not make out with a guy dressed as a school girl in the bathroom."

"I-I think this is better." Jungkook practically rips Jimin's shirt off. "God and I thought I work out too much..." He's amazed at the older male's body. "No wonder you carried me so easily without me even holding onto you." 

"Your body is pretty." The older male slides Jungkook's skirt off, kissing Jungkook's nipple, liking the little whimper he let out. The edge of the vibrator is visible through his lacy panties and Jungkook's thighs quiver when Jimin pokes it with his finger, pushing it in furhter more. The buzzing noises echo and Jimin can tell it's on the highest setting. Hurriedly sliding the underwear down, the older male grabs the vibrator, thrusting it in and out in a moderate pace, causing Jungkook to moan. 

"F-Fuck," he mewls, clenching around the vibrating toy. His cock already hard and dripping precum for too long. Slowly, Jimin pulled the toy out, watching how desperately Jungkook's walls tried to keep it inside, his pink hole so stretched. He stares in awe. Jungkook pulls up on Jimin's hair, spreading his legs more. "Are you only going to look or actually do something?" Jungkook prompts, licking his lips in anticipation. 

"Don't be so eager, let me milk it a little." Jimin licks a wet stripe across the twitching entrance. Jungkook's entire body trembles in need and he pules, urging Jimin to just do something. The latter kisses him to stop him from making too much noise and drawing attention. "I know it's unlikely but do you have lube?"

"I-In my backpack, but Tae has it..." 

Suddenly someone knocks on the door, startling them both. "Handsome dude who is about to fuck my best friend, I have lube!" Taehyung's annoying voice says. Hesitantly, Jimin opens the door and a bottle of lube is shoved at his face.

"Fuck him real nice, until he can't walk." Taehyung winks and runs off.

"He's weird." Jimin states. "But I appreciate him stalking you to the bathroom and giving us what we need."

"Sometimes I wonder if that's really a good thing..." Jungkook sighs.

"Why, does this happen often?" Jimin asks, amused. 

"No, this is the first time, actually." Jungkook shyly says. 

"Well, I'm glad I can share this special moment of public sex on the train for the first time with you." Jimin teases as he unzips his jeans, pulling them down along with his black boxers.

Jungkook's eyes widen. "You have a huge dick." 

"I was aware of that but thanks for telling me anyway." Jimin laughs casually, as if they're not about to have sex. Lubing up his cock, he grabs Jungkook's thighs and holds him in place. He pushes his tip inside the sore and stretched hole, gradually inserting more of himself. "How are you still so tight?" Jimin growls, finally buried to the hilt. On cue, Jungkook squeezes around him. "Provoking me, are you now?" Jimin smirks, picking the younger male up from the sink by grabbing his butt and fucking into him. Jungkook cries out in shock as pleasure washes over his body. He digs his nails into Jimin's nape, holding tightly as the older male moves his hips just right, hitting the younger male's prostate with every thrust of his lower region. 

"Ah, a-ah fuck," Jungkook can't utter a proper sentence, moans filling his mouth as much as Jimin is filling up his ass. Being edged since morning, he doesn't think he can hold on for a long time. 

Jimin stabilizes himself, managing to roll his hips experly. Looking at Jungkook's face, the younger male looks blissed with his eyes tightly shut and mouth hanging open as saliva dribbles down his chin. "Feeling good?" Jimin asks, giving a particularly hard thrust, causing Jungkook to snap his eyes open.

"F-Feels so," Jungkook rests his head on Jimin's shoulder, sobbing right into Jimin's ear. "S-So good." Holding the younger male with only one hand, Jimin uses his free hand to stroke Jungkook's leaking cock, making him whine and whimper. "C-Close, I'm going to," His breathing quickens, his walls contract around Jimin's pulsating cock. 

The older male strokes faster, making Jungkook shoot white ropes of semen over them. Not letting him rest, Jimin lays him across the sink, pounding him roughly, causing the metal sink to rock and rattle. Jungkook cries in sensitivity, feeling overstimulated. With a low grunt, Jimin comes inside Jungkook, drenching his anal walls with hot cum. Pulling out gingerly, he watched the white fluids seeping out. The sight was erotic but he ended up cleaning it with his tongue. "Are you okay?" 

Jungkook shows him an 'OK' gesture, smiling tiredly. "Can you help me get dressed?" 

* * *

When they leave the stall, Taehyung drags the younger male away, "We're going to miss our station if you don't hurry up."

"O-Oh sorry." Jungkook limps quickly, discretely handing his friend the vibrator. 

On their way to the univesity, Taehyung turns around. "I think your hot date is following us." 

"Jimin, you're going the same way?" Jungkook tries to strike a friendly conversation.

"Yes, I am." The older male rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm a new music teacher in the Arts university."

"Arts university?" Jungkook tilts his head to the side. "That's where I g-" His eyes widen almost comically and he stops in his steps. "You're our new teacher." Jimin nods in approval. 

"Oh my God," Taehyung starts cracking up. "I can't believe you slept with the new teacher on his first day, that's hilarious!"

"Taehyung, shut the fuck up!" Jungkook yells, hitting his friend's chest so hard he made him fall. "I am so sorry." He turns to Jimin. "I had no idea... That's why your name sounded familiar." 

"It's quite alright, you already made me feel better about my first day." He ruffles Jungkook's hair. "Now I know I won't be bored here."

-

Somehow three weeks after Jimin started teaching them, Jungkook and him had hit it off. Apparently they just... match. Of course the entire sex thing with Taehyung stopped, but they remained close friends. The couple was watching a movie at Jimin's place. Well, Jungkook was watching it, Jimin was reading psychology facts on his phone as he loved to do. "Hey, Kookie, did you know a person can't feel happy and sad at the same time?"

"You fuck me better than my best friend." Jungkook indifferently says, chewing on his pocorn and causing Jimin to flinch slightly. 


End file.
